Overnight
by AmuletFortune98
Summary: Amu's a senior in highschool, yet she finds herself attracted to the gorgeous man Ikuto, who is unfortunately married. However, Ikuto starts to have feelings for the cute pink-haired senior too! What will happen between them when Ikuto already has a wife? Rated M and a little OOC
1. Coffee, Coffee

**I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters!**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

_Bzzzt, bzzt, bzzzzt!_ Huh, a text?

I grab my phone from my skirt's pocket as I walk down the street. The screen lights up with a familiar blue haired man I shared many memories with. My heart flutters with excitement, because I haven't talked to him in days. I quickly open the message and eagerly read my lover's- well I guess we're not lovers..- text.

"_Amu, I love you. Never forget that."_

Okay, maybe we _are _lovers.

My cheeks redden and I squeal like a schoolgirl. Well, I suppose I _am_ still a schoolgirl, but just barely.

I click reply and type a quick message back, saying that I love him too and I won't forget that or him. I would have written more, but I'll probably be late to school if I fawn over him now.

My name's Hinamori Amu and I'm a senior in high school. I don't like the way my story ends, but I love the story anyway! It gave me a sense of adventure, a taste of the real world outside my own little world. I love retelling this story to myself because it makes me feel special. I know a normal girl wouldn't feel special about doing something like what I did, but for some reason I felt good about it.

**xxx**

_(Beginning of senior year)_

"Hurry, Rima! We can't be late for the opening ceremony!" I yell to my friend Rima who is running significantly behind me, partially because of how short she is.

"Slow down, Amu! You're going to fast!" she calls back and I just laugh.

We eventually reach the school gate, and it has thankfully not been closed yet. We hurry to the courtyard. Almost all the students are already there by the time we arrive, so we rush to our seats. Moments after we sit, the ceremony starts, welcoming the freshmen and congratulating the seniors for getting this far. I find it incredibly boring, so my eyes wander as the principle talks on and on.

I fasten my gaze to some blossoming purple flowers near the school building. I don't remember those from junior year, so they must have recently planted them. I'm surprised they're already blooming!

Something blue catches my eye from the window. I lift my gaze from the flowers and squint my eyes, trying to see through the window and into the school from my seat. I make out a blue-haired man walking through the halls with one of the teachers. The man looks old enough to be a teacher, but I don't remember him being around the school before. I can't see very well, but from my seat I can tell that the blue-haired man is very handsome.

I rip my gaze from the man when Rima shakes my arm violently, "Amu! They're calling your name to be recognized!"

"For what?"

"All seniors are recognized! Now stand up, baka."

I blush and stand, looking around the courtyard nervously as the teachers clap for me. I tilt my head slightly to the side and my eyes meet his.

The blue-haired man was glancing out the window just as I stood up, and we made eye contact. I gently blush and look the other way quickly before sitting again.

The ceremony lasts for what seems like forever, but it eventually ends and we're dismissed. I rush through the crowd pulling Rima with me, ignoring her protests and constant questions.

We finally leave the school campus and start walking on the sidewalk. Rima stopped asking questions for a while, but now she's continued, "Amu, why the rush to get out of there?"

I shrug, "I dunno," I cross my arms and Rima just sighs, annoyed.

We turn the corner and the first thing I see is the same blue-haired man I saw at school sitting on an outdoor table next to a coffee shop, looking around and sipping gingerly at his drink.

I gasp and hide behind the corner. I don't know why I'm afraid to see him, but for some reason because he saw me earlier, I'm embarrassed if he sees me again.

Rima looks at me, confused, "Amu, what's wrong? Why are you hiding? Come on, let's go."

"R-Rima!" I pull her toward me so she's hiding behind the corner too, "See that blue haired guy, Rima?"

She glances around the corner and smiles, "He's pretty handsome, but I didn't know you did that sort of thing Amu! You know, look around the streets for hot guys."

"No!" I blush, "No, it's not that. He was walking through the halls of our school during the ceremony. Our eyes sort of met for a moment…" I look at my feet and blush a little harder. I don't know why I feel all nervous suddenly.

Rima snorts, "Don't see why that'd matter." She pulls me around the corner, "Oh, you know what I'm in the mood for? Some coffee. Let's get some here!" She smiles and pulls me toward the shop.

"R-Rima!" I whisper frantically. She just smirks and pulls me along. We go inside and order two ice coffees, then _Rima_ decides to sit outside. Not me, her. She chooses a table across from the handsome blue-haired man's table and giggles. She just _loves_ doing stuff like this to me.

I quickly finish my coffee and try hard not to look in the man's direction, however I kind of feel like he might be looking at me. I try to make conversation with Rima a lot to get my mind off of the guy, but fail.

_Bzzzt, bzzt, bzzzzt!_ I grab my phone from my bag and look at the screen. It's a text from my mom. Huh, I stay for coffee for ten minutes and mom needs to know where I am.

Sure enough, the text is asking where I am and if I'll be coming home soon. I know she'll want me home as soon as possible, so I decide to start heading home.

"I'll walk home with you," Rima says and I thank her.

We stand and walk by the blue-haired man's table, who surprisingly hasn't left yet. We get about ten feet down the road before I'm tapped on the shoulder. I turn and see the man standing behind me. He has to be about 5 years older than me, I think, but he's still incredibly handsome. I barely notice his arm reached out to me to give me something because I'm too busy looking at his perfect face.

"Um, I think you left your cell phone on the table. Is this it?" he says in a deep, sexy voice. I blink then look down at what he's holding. Sure enough, he's got my cell phone.

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" I blush and take the phone. I don't want to stop talking to him just yet, so I try to make conversation while still being cool and natural, "Hey, you were at my school earlier, weren't you?"

"Oh, yeah I guess. I was looking for a job there, but I don't have my teacher's license or anything. You go to school there?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm a senior," I smile, trying not to blush.

"Really? You look older," he smirks and looks me up and down. My hairs stand on-end and I blush quite hardly.

"Th-Thanks!" I hold my bag tightly and try not to lose balance.

"My name's Tsukiyomi Ikuto by the way," he smirks.

"I-I'm Hinamori Amu," I smile.

"Hey Amu, I'm going to go ahead. Catch up to me," Rima says then starts walking off.

"Oh, I'll be right there!" I call to her then turn back to Ikuto, the handsome man, "It was nice to meet you, and thanks again for finding my phone!"

"Later," he says and smirks as I quickly turn and catch up to Rima, blushing furiously.

"I'm so glad I got to talk to him!" I whisper to Rima and she rolls her eyes.

"Lucky."

I blush again and check my phone for more messages from my mom. There aren't any more messages, but my phone is on the contact list. And then I see it.

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

He entered his contact on my phone!

**~Chapter End~**

Another Amuto storyline. I really love writing these :) I'm so glad you all like them too!

Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Kisses, Kisses

**I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters.**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

The night I met him was when he texted me. He kept calling me cute, but he also kept calling me a kid. We didn't text all night like I wanted because he said he had to go. Basically all it was was a small conversation with flirting.

However, he did actually ask me out! This Friday at the movies. I'm in heaven!

I absolutely _cannot_ brag about this to Rima. She'll think it's creepy that I'm hanging out with such an older guy. But come on, he's only about 5 years older!

Ikuto is a tease, and he's constantly calling me stupid, but I know it's all a joke and he doesn't really think I'm stupid. I can tell he is into me, or at least my body. No no, I really think he's into me!

I fall asleep with thoughts filled of the blue-haired man.

**xxx**

I walk down the street quickly, wanting to get to the movie theater as quick as possible. Oh god, I really shouldn't have taken so long to get ready!

First I took a shower. A long shower. I shaved all the hair off my body just to be safe, then I washed my hair thoroughly with conditioner. I painted my nails and picked out a cute outfit. He hasn't seen me in anything other than my school uniform, so I can still make a good first impression. I put on a little makeup, just to make my eyes pop as well as my lips then smiled at myself in the mirror of the bathroom. That's when I found out what time it was: 5:04pm. We are supposed to meet at 5:30 but I wanted to get there a little earlier than him.

I reach the theater and as I approach I see Ikuto leaning against the door. I feel bad that I came after him, but I'm still excited and happy to see him. I smile and walk over to him.

He smirks as soon as he sees me and looks me up and down, "Glad you could make it, sexy." He winks.

I blush and smile, "Yeah!" My heart thumps with nervousness and my stomach flutters.

"Come on," he motions for me to follow him inside.

"What movie are we seeing?" I ask as we walk over to get tickets.

"One that won't have a lot of people in it," he mumbles and asks the man behind the glass for two tickets for some old fashioned looking movie.

We don't get any food, so after we get our tickets we walk right into the theater. It's the last theater in the whole building, and it seems a little smaller than the rest. Ikuto is right; there are no people in the theater so we sit wherever we want, which happens to be in the very back anyway.

Ikuto sits on my right and me on his left as the movie starts playing. It looks really boring, so I decide not to pay attention to it. I try not to look at Ikuto, but he's all I can think about.

Not long after the movie starts, Ikuto puts his left arm around my shoulder. I blush at this, and thank the darkness for not allowing him to see me blushing. I glance over at the hand that's next to my head and almost gasp out loud when I see the metal wedding ring around his finger. There's no doubt it's a wedding ring. Disappointment hits me and I hold my hands together in my lap, not watching the movie. Ikuto soon notices my change in attitude, "What's up?"

"N-Nothing!" I look at him and smile.

Ikuto smirks, "Here, I'll cheer you up," he takes his arm away from my shoulders and places his left hand on my cheek. I completely forget about the ring as soon as I look into his eyes. His eyes are so intense yet sweet at the same time. They draw me in, hungry for more…

Ikuto leans in and places his lips upon mine. Warmth spreads from my lips to my whole body as he kisses me. I quickly kiss back, returning the favor. He caresses my face, only making me more aroused. Our soft kiss starts to turn into making out. It honestly feels like I've been dropped off in heaven.

My hands make their way to his chest and they press against him, making him lean back in his seat while I climb onto his lap. I spread my legs on either side of him, not caring that if he looked down he could see up my skirt. He was too busy kissing me to look down there anyway.

We finally part lips after what seems like forever. Well, it must have been long because the movie is just about over. I guess it was only an hour, though.

I stare at Ikuto, our faces inches from each other's as he smirks at me. I blush, then try to get off of him but he grabs my legs, holding me on him. I blush redder then look away.

"Don't tell me that was your first kiss?" Ikuto asks, gently caressing my cheek.

"N-No! Of course not!" It's not a lie, but I've never kissed anyone like _that_ before. I can't wait to tell Ri- Wait, I can't tell her, that's right…

Ikuto smiles and catches my lips with his again. This kiss is shorter and sweeter, but I still feel the same warmth as before, just not as much.

We pull away from each other, then sit in that position just looking at one another until the movie ends. I slowly climb off of him and smile through the darkness.

Then a question hits me, and I start to wonder if Ikuto is really about 5 years older than me like I guessed, "Ne, Ikuto? How old are you?"

"22," he says and smirks at me, "I'm guessing you're 18, right beauty?"

I smile and nod.

"Good thing you're 18," he winks and I blush, wondering just what he's thinking of.

We leave the theater and take a walk in the sunset. After a couple minutes of being silent, I glance up at him, the question nagging at me ever since I saw the ring, "I-Ikuto.."

"What is it?"

"Are you married?"

We stop walking and he looks at me, "Yeah, I am," he mutters then takes my hand, "But I'm trying to make a decision here… So no matter what happens I want you to know you're beautiful and I really like you. I know our relationship has involved a lot of lust, but if you want romance, I will give you romance," he stares into my honey-colored orbs and I blink, nervously. I had no idea Ikuto had this sweet side… Yeah, I'm disappointed about him being married, but I feel special in a way, like if you're in a bad marriage and you're looking for someone to free you and show you real love again, and you finally find this one perfect person… I don't know, but that's what I feel like right now.

I smile up at him and squeeze his hand gently, "Thank you…," I mutter, making that a yes to the romance question.

I've never had a great boyfriend, but the closest I got was a boy in junior high named Hotori Tadase. He was pretty bad at romance, and a lot of other stuff, but I knew he really cared. It didn't work out though, cause he ended up having to study abroad for high school. I got over him pretty quickly because we were never very serious.

"Let's go out again," he says and I nod. He runs his fingers down my pink hair and I blush, "I'll walk you to your street."

I smile and lead the way home, the handsome blue-haired man who I made out with tonight following by my side.

I'm pretty sure this feeling is love, but I can't be positive just yet.

**~Chapter End~**

Yeah, it's not my best Amuto story, but I felt like writing it! I hope you all enjoyed, and if you did, please review! Chapter 3 will hopefully be coming out soon, and I think it's gonna be from Ikuto's P.O.V.

Thanks for your support, everyone!


	3. Feelings, Feelings

**I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters.**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Standing outside the door to my house, I sigh. I don't feel quite ready to open the door yet, cause I know _she_ is going to tackle me to the ground as soon as I do. Who knows what kind of lingerie she'll be wearing tonight.

I think of Amu, who I just recently met. She has a very bright vibe to her, and I feel different when I'm around her. When I'm with her, I feel open and almost happy. I haven't felt happy in so long, I've practically forgot what it feels like.

I take a deep breath and unlock the door, pushing it open. I take one step inside the house before I'm tackled to the ground, just as predicted, "IKUUUTTOOOO-KOII!"

I hit the ground with a thud and look up into my wife's eyes. Aren't you supposed to feel love when you look into your wife's eyes? I can't be sure, because I have no such feeling right now.

"Welcome home, Ikuto-koi!" I sigh and push her off of me, "Did you find another job?"

"Utau," I stare into her violet eyes, "It's not that easy to find a second job." I glare at her and stand up, stepping inside the house.

"S-Sorry," she pouts and I sigh again, "You hungry? I made dinner!"

"No, I ate just a while back."

"Oh," there's a pause, then she smiles and rushes up and grabs my arm, "Ikuto-koi, would you like to get in bed, then? You must be stressed after trying to find a job all day. Let me relax you!" she pushes her breasts to my arm and I just now notice what she's wearing.

She's got on a very revealing purple lace top that barely covers her nipples, and some black lace panties. Her blond hair is pulled up in her usual pigtails, and she's wearing a bunch of make-up. I want to believe that she just forgot to wash it off from going to work as a singer earlier, but I know that she's just trying to look sexy for me.

"I'm just tired." I say and turn around, walking to the bedroom.

"Then let me do all the work!" she argues but I pull my arm away from her.

"Goodnight, Utau." I disappear behind the door and take a deep breath. Usually, I accept her efforts to pleasure me, but something has gotten to me. No, some_one_.

I used to love Utau. We met when we were younger, and we bonded over music. At the time, I loved to play the violin, and she'd always make up lyrics to my songs. After she became a famous recording artist, she asked me to join her. I refused because I met some other girl. Even though I had feelings for Utau at the time, I spend nights with this other girl I met. I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was because my father had just disappeared at that time. He raised me, then took my- no his- violin with him.

After a while, I found that seeing this other girl just made me more depressed. I said goodbye to her and asked Utau out instead. After a while, we fell in love and I asked her to live with me. I didn't have much money to support her, so I got a full time job at the bank. I hated working there, but I decided to keep the job. Since we were still low on money, I thought I'd try to get second job. I've been looking for a second job for quite a while, and it's been pretty hard and stressful. After spending most of our time fighting, I fell out of love with Utau. She noticed my distance instantly and has tried to win me back, but I just don't love her anymore. She's constantly asking for me to have sex with her because she wants me to love her again. Most of the time, I _would_ have sex with her, but no feelings were involved at all. At least, none of _my_ feelings.

And then I met Amu.

I'm so stupid and lame for thinking this, but when I first saw her, I knew she was different from everyone else. Maybe it's just because she has pink hair, or because she's completely hot, but I honestly think that she is different from everyone else.

It wasn't hard to get her to like me. Most girls fall in love with me on their own. Amu certainly wasn't different in that prospect. She definitely has feelings for me. Why else would she have made-out with me?

I wish I wasn't, but I think I'm falling for Amu.

It's crazy, cause I've only gone out with her once. I shouldn't fall in love when I'm married. I still have feelings for Utau, but they aren't love. I don't want to hurt her, but I know I will if I fall in love.

Amu.

I undress completely except for my boxers and climb into bed. Utau will probably be eating dinner alone for a while, so I can be alone. I slowly slide my hand under the covers and grab myself.

I have to rent a hotel room…

**xxx**

"Hello?" Amu's sweet, innocent voice comes from the line and I hold my breath for a second before regaining my cool. I wonder if she's a virgin…

"Guess who?"

"I have collar ID, baka," she giggles and I smile.

"You got me there."

"So, what's up, Ikuto?"

"Not much," I sit down on my bed and start tying my shoes. Utau isn't home because of work, and I have to leave to go to the bank soon, too, "I just wanted to hear your voice."

I'm positive that got her to blush, because her voice gets all stuttery and cute, "Th-That's not a v-valid answer!"

"Why not?" I smirk.

"W-Whatever…"

"So, you don't have too much homework this Sunday, do you?" I hold the phone up to my ear with my shoulder as I tie my other shoe.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Let's go out again."

"Y-You're free?"

"Yeah. The bank's closed on Sundays, so I don't have to work," There's a pause, "Yeah, I forgot to tell you I work at the bank."

"I never would have guessed!" Amu squeals excitedly, "Maybe I'll visit you sometime," another pause, "O-Or does your wife visit you a lot?"

I hesitate, then answer, "No, she's always busy."

"I see."

Another long pause.

"Just meet me by the corner of your street," I say.

"O-Okay!"

"And don't forget to wear something sexy," I say quickly and smirk. I hang up before she can answer and chuckle.

Now time to rent a hotel room.

**~Chapter End~**

Sooooo surprised by the reviews, guys! You all make me so happy! xD Yeah yeah, I know Ikuto's a bit OOC but it's kinda hard with this storyline… I'm doing my best! Hope you all enjoyed his P.O.V.

Sooo, if you liked this, please review to let me know! If you do, I just might update sooner! Thank you, everyone!


	4. Roses, Roses

**I do not own Shugo Chara or the characters.**

**(BTW: This chapter is a bit raunchy, but it isn't a lemon xD)**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Everything's set up. I'm positive Amu will give into me tonight. I mean, she's been giving me signs of wanting to get in my pants every time we're together, so I've decided to fulfill her wishes.

I smirk and hold the rose in my right hand. I'm wearing a collared button up shirt with nice jeans as I stand at the corner of Amu's road. She should be here any second.

I've made reservations for dinner and booked a hotel room. Amu will be in heaven tonight. I bet she's a virgin, but this girl surprises me a lot, so who knows? I'm not a virgin, so I'd feel bad if she was… Utau and I barely ever have sex, but when we do, I'm always left unsatisfied. Utau always comes too early and won't let me finish because she can't take anymore. It's torture. Utau isn't sexy at all, but Amu… She's something else.

I grin and lose my train of thought as I see Amu walking toward me. I feel myself get hard as I look her up and down. She's not wearing anything too sexy, but damn does she make it look sexy.

She's wearing a low cut button up long sleeve shirt and a short skirt, going down to her mid-thigh. Her gorgeous pink hair is down, flowing perfectly along her shoulders. I gulp, suddenly feeling nervous as she walks up to me, smiling.

"Hi," she says, and I quickly hide my nervousness.

"Why hello there, smokin'," I say smirking.

"You're so lame," she blushes and looks away.

"Here," I hand her the rose and she takes it, blushing and smiling.

"F-For me?"

"Of course, who else?" I grin and bend down, kissing her hot cheek. She blushes even more and admires the rose, but I can tell she's only finding an excuse not to look at me, "Let's go then," I grab her hand and start walking. After a few steps, Amu looks up at me.

"Where are we going?"

"I've planned everything, don't worry," I smirk.

"Th-that doesn't answer my question," she looks at the ground, but I can tell she's blushing.

"I know." I grin and Amu rolls her eyes as if saying 'Whatever…'

'Course working at the bank doesn't mean I am given permission to all the money, so the restaurant isn't the most fancy. Still, I think it's pretty nice. I know Amu thinks so too, because she's smiling like an idiot.

"Oh wow, this place is so fancy!" she says as we walk in.

"I'm glad you like it." I walk up to the desk and glance at the woman behind it, "Tsukiyomi."

She glances at her list and nods then takes us to our table. Once we sit down, I notice Amu started blushing again. I can't help but smile to myself at her nervousness. However, if she's nervous now, she might be too nervous for tonight… Well, hopefully she'll get into her sexy mood soon.

We order simple but delicious entrees and finish quickly, enjoying the food. Once we're done, Amu goes to the bathroom and our waitress comes to the table to take the dishes away. "We'll take the check, please." I wink at her and watch as a blush spreads across her face. She nods and disappears quickly, only to return even faster with the check. I grin while reading it because the waitress charged me for less than what I owed. Oh, what can I do with these looks?

Once Amu returns we leave the restaurant and walk down the street interlocking fingers. Amu smiles and looks at me, "I had a lot of fun. Thanks for treating me to dinner."

"I never said the night was over," I grin and Amu blushes, but I notice something flash through her eyes. Lust, perhaps? Let's hope so.

We walk to the hotel and I check us into the room. When I rented the room earlier I pulled some strings and made sure that all the rooms around us were empty. I know it may be lame, but I'd hate it if anyone heard us. I may not look it, but I like my privacy. And I bet Amu does too, so it's a win-win.

We walk into the empty elevator and press the button labeled with a 3. As soon as the doors close, Amu glances at me, "Um, I-I'm a v-virgin…" She blushes.

I smirk at her, "That's fine, I'll be gentle," I mumble in a sensual voice and Amu blushes even more. Hell, even I'm aroused! Ah fuck it, I'm always aroused when I'm with Amu.

The doors to the elevator open on the third floor and we walk down the hall to our room on the very end. I open the door with the key and we both walk in, closing the door behind us.

I don't hesitate to pin Amu against the wall. She blushes but doesn't look away, so I lean in to kiss her. We make out about the same way we did at the movies as we walk over to the next room; the bedroom.

I walk her over to the bed and lay her down on the edge. I unbutton my shirt and pull it off, then lean over and continue to kiss Amu. I start to unbutton her shirt I'm stopped by something pushing me back. I open my eyes, surprised to find that Amu had pushed me back. She looks as surprised as me. I blink for a moment then put a gentle look on my face, "Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah, sorry about th-that.."

I grin and kiss her again. I unbutton her shirt and slide it off her slim body, leaving her in a bra and a skirt. I grab one of her breasts, but Amu pushes me back again. I let go of her and tilt my head, "Amu?"

Amu sits up, a confused look on her face. She reaches for her shirt and puts it on again, then slides out from under me so she's standing, "I-I can't."

Amu's eyes are fixed on the ground, so I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her, "I'm sorry, was I being too forceful?"

"N-No," She pulls away from me, "Y-You have a wife, and I'm in h-high school." She turns toward the door and runs out before I can stop her.

**~Chapter End~**

Yeahhhh, it was a late update. Sorry guys! I'm not sure exactly where this story is headed so it may take me a bit longer to update from now on, but let's just see how things play out! :)

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks!


	5. Arousing, Arousing

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I drop my head into my hands, letting out an exasperated moan. I stare at the pile of homework in front of me, unable to do any of it because of the thoughts clouding my vision.

I could have lost my virginity last night... I could have had sex with the man of my dreams! Why didn't I? Sure, I was concerned about the slight age difference and the fact that he has a wife, but that never bothered me when we made out... One thing is certain, I don't want to loose Ikuto's attention.

With that thought in mind, I grab my phone, scrolling through the contacts until I get to his name. I type up a quick text saying that I was sorry about last night and that we should try again soon. I blush softly as I hesitantly press send. Only seconds later, I receive a response.

"_I'm glad to hear you're willing to try it again, but I should be the one apologizing. You weren't ready. I won't try anything too extreme until you tell me you're ready. Until then, I'll woo you with romance ;)"_

I feel a smile creep across my face and I bite my lip. He always knows what to say to comfort me. I quickly reply saying that I can't wait for our next date, and he texts back in a number of seconds.

"_Neither can I. You're so sexy, I don't think I can wait much longer to see you again. How about this Friday? Should I pick you up after you get out of school?"_

I tilt my head, thinking, then respond. _"No, I don't want people at school to see me with you. Can I meet you somewhere after I get out?"_

"_Of course, I understand. How about you meet me at the shopping district by the fountain?"_

"_Okay, I can't wait. :)"_

I grin at my phone screen, blushing like an idiot. Not expecting him to reply again, I jump slightly when my phone vibrates.

"_I guess I'll just have to pleasure myself while thinking of you until then."_

My whole face turns red and I feel myself get a bit wet. I bite my lip and place my phone down, staring at my homework. After a moment passes by, I slap my hot face with my hands, trying to calm down.

Great, now I'll never focus on my homework.

**xxx**

I walk as calmly as possible, trying not to think about being nervous. I decided on getting there a bit early so Ikuto doesn't always wait for me and so I could wait for him for a change. After school got out I quickly changed clothes at home and hurried to the shopping district. I can't get there really early after doing all that, but I still try. Alas, once I reach the fountain, there he is, waiting.

Once he sees me, he shoots me a smirk and my face turns a bright pink. My head begins filling with thoughts of him masturbating while thinking of me and I can't control my beating heart. I walk up to him, unable to hide my flushed face.

"You look sexy, as usual." He says in a sensual voice and I blush even deeper, looking down to remember what I had chosen to wear.

I have on a flower pattern blouse and an extremely short, plaid skirt. It's one of the shortest skirts I own and if I bend down, someone will surely be able to get a glance at my panties. I think Ikuto will appreciate the shortness of it, but now I'm feeling a little self-conscious.

"Shall we?" He says, grinning at me.

I bite my lip and nod, taking his hand he had extended to me.

The day was spent shopping, playing arcade games, and even singing some karaoke. I found out that Ikuto actually has a really good voice. It's sexy, and it kind of turned me on. Of course Ikuto complimented me on my singing, but I doubt he meant it. I think he was just trying to be nice, because I don't believe I have a good voice at all.

Once the sky has begun turning hot colors of the sunset, Ikuto turns to me. "Are you tired?" I shake my head, and he grins. "Then would you mind coming to my house?" I look at him with a surprised face, and he explains. "Don't worry, I won't try anything _too _extreme." He chuckles softly.

"B-But what about your wife?" I ask, blushing.

"She's at work. She won't come back home for another couple days."

I weigh my options quickly. It's true that I really would like to go to his house, and I have to admit that I'm extremely turned on right now, but would Ikuto somehow persuade me into sleeping with him? No, he told me he wouldn't unless I said I was ready. So...

"A-Alright.." I look up at him, smiling softly with a flushed face.

Ikuto grins and entwines our fingers, leading me out of the shopping district. Once we reach his house, I stare in awe at how nice it is from the outside. It isn't _too_ big, but it's beautiful. He opens the door and leads me inside, locking it behind him. Once the door is closed, he places his hands on my hips and begins kissing my neck.

I blush and try to avoid myself thinking of things too dirty. I look around the room, surprised at how clean it is. "I love your sofa.." I say quietly, staring at it.

Ikuto grins and leads me over to the sofa and we both sit down. He then places a hand on my cheek and pulls me in for a kiss. We begin to make out, Ikuto sneaking his tongue into my mouth and starts kissing me deeper. I kiss him back, trying to mimic his tongue's movements. After a moment, Ikuto's hand begins moving down my body. He stops on my inner thigh and starts rubbing it sensually.

He breaks the kiss for a moment and whispers, "Can I? I won't take advantage of you, I promise."

I take a breath and hesitate, placing my hands against his chest softly. I bite my lip and nod slowly, too aroused to turn him down.

He slowly moves his hand inside my skirt, pushing it up a little. He starts making out with me again, putting his other arm around the small of my back as his fingers gently press against my panties. At the sudden touch, I feel myself start to get really wet. Once he starts rubbing my sensitive area gently, my panties soak through with my wetness. Ikuto smirks through the kiss, sliding his tongue into my mouth again and rubbing a little harder. A moan escapes my lips before I even notice it and I blush with embarrassment. I try to continue kissing him and not get too focused on what he's doing under my skirt so I don't annoy him with moans, but I can't control myself.

He moves his fingers in a circular motion, causing waves of pleasure to lap over my body. I feel my skin warm up and turn pink. I feel so horny, something I've never felt before. I never knew how aroused I could get from just touching this one spot. My whole body feels amazing and I lean into him a bit more, deepening the kiss.

"Do you like it?" I asks quietly, parting from my lips for only a moment before continuing our kiss.

I reply to him in moans, unable to concentrate on anything other than his fingers. He starts moving them along my spot faster, gaining more gasps from me.

I feel myself begin rising and building up. I've never felt this before, so I have no idea what's about to happen. I let Ikuto continue what he's doing and part from his lips in order to moan more, too focused on that for kissing anymore.

Just as I feel myself about to climax, Ikuto's fingers pull away. The wonderful feeling begins to subside before I finish and I still feel extremely turned on. Wondering why Ikuto stopped and wanting him to continue, I open my eyes and look at him, confused.

He's staring, not at me, but in a different direction. His face is shocked and worried. Before I'm able to turn my head at what he's staring at, he mumbles one thing, causing me to gasp is surprise and guilt.

"U-Utau..."

I quickly turn my head to a tall blonde girl, her hair pulled back into two very long pigtails. She's wearing the most stylish clothes that I see in magazines and her makeup is done brilliantly. The look on her face ruins the image of a perfect model, however, because he face expresses shock, hurt, disbelief, pain, and anger.

I quickly move away from Ikuto and shut my legs, looking at him with a face that says 'What do we do?'

Ikuto takes a breath and stands up, opening his mouth to say something but before he can, Utau turns and dashes out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

**~Chapter End~**

Sorry for being so late guys! I'm really trying to update a lot of things now so it's getting tough. I know this chapter wasn't the longest, but at least I got something out to you guys, haha! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter anyway and weren't to uncomfortable with how detailed it was with lemon-ish aspects lol... Please review and tell me what you think, thanks!


	6. Cheating, Cheating

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters.**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"Utau!" I call after the blonde, rushing toward the door.

"Wait..." Amu says quietly from behind me and I turn my head to face her. "W-What should I do? Is there anything I can do to help?" She asks innocently, her face worried.

I take a deep breath and shake my head, "No, just go on Amu. I'll fix everything. I'll text you tonight, alright? Sorry things were ruined." I turn and quickly dash out the door.

I look left and right, trying to find traces of Utau. Luckily I see her running away to my left and I quickly catch up to her, thankful I have longer legs than her. I finally catch her and grab her wrist, turning her to face me.

"Fuck you Ikuto! I hate you! How c-could you bring another girl into our house and touch her like that!? How long has this been going on? How l-long have you been cheating on me!?" Utau yelled, her voice rushed between sobs.

I stare at her, unable to think of something to say. Well what _should_ I tell her? That I've been waiting for a chance to end our relationship? That I don't have any more romantic feelings for her? I can't try and make the situation sound any less worse than it is, that's for sure. I can't just tell her it was all a misunderstanding and just happened to be fingering a girl in our living room when Utau walked in. I have to tell her why I did it, and why I kept it from her.

"Utau, listen to me." I say as calmly as possible. She doesn't try to squirm away from my grasp but instead tries to wipe her teary eyes, smearing her makeup. "I have been seeing that girl for a while now. Her name is Amu. She's wonderful."

Utau begins sobbing again, then starts punching my chest lightly with her other hand mumbling, "How could you... how could you..." practically to herself.

"You've noticed how distant I've gotten from you. You don't seriously think trying to have sex with me will make me fall in love with you again, do you? That's ridiculous."

"B-But why!? W-Why don't you love me anymore!?" She pleaded, looking up at me with sad eyes.

"I just don't, alright!? Sometimes, a guy can't explain why he fell out of love. Maybe it was all those fights and arguments we had once we got married and you moved in with me. Maybe we weren't meant to get married if all we do is fight now!" I yell, getting a little angrier than I intended. I take a deep breath and try to calm down. "I think we should get a divorce."

"W-What!?" She exclaimed, holding onto my shirt tightly. "No no no no!"

"So you don't care that I've been cheating on you and you want to continue our marriage?" I ask in disbelief.

"Of course I care! I...I just don't want to loose you..." She buries her face in my t-shirt, crying.

I sigh and let go of her, pushing her away from her. "I'm not going to stop seeing Amu." I say, then turn and walk back down the road to my house.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I sit in my bed, confused, embarrassed, and guilty about what just happened. The worse part is, I'm still not satisfied. Sexually, that is.

I hadn't climaxed before Ikuto stopped fingering me and to tell the truth, even after all that had just happened, I am still horny. I lay down on my bed, trying not to think of the worse of what could happen with Ikuto and Utau, and place a finger to my panties. I try to mimic Ikuto's movements and instantly begin to moan. It's the first time I've ever masturbated and it feels terrific. Of course, it is significantly less glorious than when Ikuto did it to me, but it's acceptable.

I close my eyes and throw my head back, trying to imagine Ikuto doing this to me, whispering sensually in my ear. At this, I build up quickly. After a couple more strokes, I feel myself topple over the edge and begin to moan loudly, thankful that no one was home at my house. I feel liquids begin to spill out of me and dirty my panties even more, leaving a stain on my sheets. Looks like I'll have to wash those tonight...

**xxx**

I press my pencil to the paper, trying to think of what to write for an essay that was assigned to me over the weekend. I sigh with confusion, trying to imagine what major points I could put into it. Suddenly my phone vibrates, breaking my train of thought. I click and open the text message sent by Ikuto and begin to read it.

"_Everything is fine. I'm pretty sure Utau is staying over at a friend's house tonight but I don't think she wants to divorce me for some reason... Trust me, everything will be worked out."_

It's not exactly what I want to hear. I want to hear whether Utau accepts our relationship and divorces Ikuto (which is highly unlikely) or whether she doesn't and is...out to get me or something. I'm definitely not reassured by his message, but send a reply anyway. _"Is anything going to change? I honestly don't think it's right now that she knows. I mean, I never really thought it was right but now it just seems horrible..."_

Soon, I receive a response. _"Are you saying that you want to break up with me?"_

I stare at the message, unsure what I meant. I definitely don't want to break up with him, but I feel extremely bad for his wife. I seems as if she loves him a lot. I would be so hurt if I were her and I found my husband fingering some random girl in my living room. _"I don't know." _I reply simply, needing more time to think about it.

I don't get another text from him, so I try to continue working on my homework. Now, however, it seems a little impossible.

**xxx**

I walk in the cafe that I first talked to Ikuto at. I order a cup of tea and sip it constantly as I sit and think. I feel really guilty, but I can't stop thinking about how much I like and miss Ikuto. I wanted to go further with him before all this drama happened. Now I think he's mad at me because I didn't know if I wanted us to break up or not. I definitely don't but something is refraining me from saying that to him.

"How'd I know my Amu~koi would be here?" I gasp and turn around in shock, surprised to find the tall blue-haired man standing right above me. My heartbeat begins to speed up and I blush gently.

"I-Ikuto..." I stutter and he sits down in the empty seat across from me.

"I've been wanting to see my Amu~koi." He reaches over and holds my hand. "I miss you." He says softly, looking at me with love.

I blush and place my tea down on the table. "Y-You're not mad at me?"

Ikuto chuckles and lets go of my hand, putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed position. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"B-Because I said I didn't know if we should break up or not..." I avert my eyes from him.

Ikuto leans over the table and reaches for my chin, pulling it so I was facing him and having me look directly into his eyes. "I've put myself in your shoes, and I can understand what you meant by that. I don't want you to worry, because everything is going to work out." I hesitate, then nod. Ikuto grins and leans back again. "How about we go back to how it used to be. Romantic." He smirks and I blush, smiling softly.

"Utau and I are going to get divorced, I promise. I fell out of love with her a long time ago. Now, I'm in love with someone else." He grinned and entwined our fingers together over the table. My face turns bright red, surprised he alluded to loving me. In the back of my mind, I always thought he just wanted to have sex with me and toss me aside, but this changes things. He actually loves me!

"I-I l-l..." I pause, too embarrassed to tell him that I love him back. He chuckles softly and strokes my hands affectionately.

"It's alright. You don't have to say it... yet. But I'll definitely get you to say it eventually." He grins and stands up. "Now how about we go somewhere more entertaining."

**~Chapter End~**

Yaay I updated almost immediately! I guess I just had a lot of time on my hands recently... xD Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and review it! It might take me a little bit to update this story again because I'm having a bit of writers block and I still need to update some of my other stories. It's been a while... -_- But I'll update this again during the summer! :D

Thanks, everyone!


End file.
